Highway to Hell : Fire In The Rain
by Renegade87
Summary: Part Three of the Highway to Hell Series : Dean and Monte get some well deserved rest from their nonstop work ::SongFic::


**Title**: Highway to Hell : Fire In The Rain

**Author**: Renegade87 (Tareena Langford)

**Chapters**: 1

**Rating**: M, language and sexual situations

**Pairing**: Dean/Monte (OFC)

**Warnings**: language, sexual situations

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dean or Sam ::damnit:: or anything else from the Supernatural universe. Nor do I own the song that makes an appearance, that belongs to Keith Urban. I do however own Monte and her world. She is completely mine, or should I say completely me, everything about her is based off me and my life.

**Summary**: Dean and Monte finally get some well deserved rest from their nonstop work.

------------------------------

The headlights pierced though the darkness and weaved their way through the trees like the eyes of an animal. Making their haphazard paths through the leaves, raindrops fell like big tears onto the windshield. Dean hit the switch and the dull repetitive rhythm of the wipers started up like a tired heartbeat. The high-beams blazed to life with the hit of another switch and illuminated the small path that was nothing more than two dirt ruts. The lights glinted off the harder downpour and made it look like crystals falling from the sky.

"Where did you say we were going?" She broke the silence.

"I didn't."

She sighed as she looked back out the windshield and into the sparkling night.

It ticks just like a Timex 

_It never lets up on you_

_Who said life was easy_

_The job is never through_

_It'll run us 'til we're ragged_

_It'll harden our hearts_

_And love could use a day of rest_

_Before we both start falling apart_

The vertical lines that the trees made in the beams of the lights gradually gave way to a clearing and as he slowed to a stop and shut off the lights, she realized it was a bluff. She was tempted to get out and walk to the edge. She had a feeling she would feel some sort of kindred spirit to whatever crevice or seemingly black hole lay beneath. The rain was falling faster now and lightning streaked across the sky, thunder rumbling like a growl in surround sound.

The vinyl seat creaked as she leaned forward and stared at the stars as they twinkled between the cracks in the clouds.

She felt the warmth of a body and the comforting scent she had come to love, rest next to her and pull her close. She immediately turned into his waiting kiss.

A particularly loud break of thunder finally made them part.

She smiled.

He just smirked before bolting out the driver's door and making a quick exit only to make an equally quick entrance into the back.

In just that short second he was already soaked, small drops falling from his chronically messed hair.

She turned with an arm outstretched over the back of the seat and arched an eyebrow.

"And what are you doing?"

"Nothing…yet…unfortunately." He smirked.

She tried hard not to, but smiled anyways and turned back in her seat and leaned back, listening to the uneven and sporadic beat the sky was playing on the roof of the car.

He scooted over behind her seat and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his head next to hers.

"What's wrong hun?" He rumbled, his voice almost getting lost in the rumbling outside.

"Nothing." She whispered, reaching up to hold his hands that were crossed across her chest.

"We don't have to do anything. We can wait."

She sat in silence.

"At least let me hold you."

Next thing he knew she was outside the car, getting drenched like himself and climbing in beside him.

He couldn't help but let out a cocky grin.

Pray that it's raining on Sunday 

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

_'Cause we got better things that we could do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

"Watch it boy!" She laughed.

"Oh, you can bet I'm watching it." He joked, letting his eyes travel over her soaked clothes now clinging to her body like a second skin.

He leaned over cupping her face in his huge palm and kissed her slowly.

She didn't have time to react. Next thing she knew his tongue was grazing her lips almost begging for access. She didn't deny.

He twisted awkwardly in the somewhat small space of the backseat and let her stretch out a little bit more before bringing his body to rest over hers.

Despite how piercing cold her soaked clothes felt like, the heat from his body was all but burning her.

She shivered; half from the cold, half from the strange power that was flowing within her.

He never stopped kissing her as his hand slowly made its way down and gently undid the button and zipper of her pants.

Feeling like just that little bit helped her to breath, she moaned and sighed deeply as he continued his assault on her senses.

His hand found the cool sticky skin of her stomach and rubbed slowly. She twitched slightly when his fingers found her hip and he chuckled as he started to kiss the side of her neck.

"Ticklish are we?"

Damnit…he was growling again. Like he didn't know what that did to her.

"Dean…please…"

He tested the waters again. Letting his fingers barely graze the surface of her skin.

This time she jumped.

"Don't…you…dare."

He smiled and relented. Sliding his hand further and further underneath her shirt. Exploring his new territory like the predator he was.

When he reached the edge of her bra, he stopped, and slid his hand around the back.

Without asking she arched just enough to grant him access. He unhooked the double clasp with more skill than she would have liked to admit.

When the offending garment was finally loosened, he did not retreat. Instead, his still burning hand made slow lazy circles, mimicking the same movements his tongue was making against her own.

Again she moaned.

"Not fair."

"What ain't fair baby?"

She smiled. "You know I'm a sucker for backrubs."

He laughed.

Your love is like religion 

_A cross in Mexico_

_And your kiss is like the innocence_

_Of a prayer nailed to a door_

_Oh surrender in much sweeter_

_When we both let it go_

_Let the water wash our bodies clean_

_And love wash our souls_

She ran her hand through his still dripping hair, pulling him closer to her…if that was even possible.

He sighed at her sudden participation, breaking their kiss and resting his forehead on hers.

"I was so worried …that you…wouldn't be ready." He whispered.

"Dean…shut up. I wanted this back when I met you…back when you held me after Kev…" She paused, regaining her composure. "…after he died. I just didn't know how to ask for it…especially after his death…I felt like wanting this was wrong."

"I know, that's what I meant. I never wanted to push you…but damn baby, every time I held you…"

"Shh." She hissed, pressing her finger to his lips. "We're beyond that now love."

He smirked and kissed her finger, before reaching up to move her hand from his path back to her mouth.

She stamped all those feelings down from the past, feelings that she shouldn't have this and responded whole heartedly to his kiss. She trusted him completely and gave him everything.

He could sense the change. He knew…never had asked her…but knew it had been awhile since she had been with anyone, let alone anyone she could trust. He had silently watched the first couple weeks that they were together, the fear in her eyes, and they way she fought herself and let him get close. She had a past, one he had never asked about, but whatever it was hurt her, and like hell he was going to bring that back to the surface.

It seemed like hours to her before he finally broke the kiss. He slid down as far as he could and kissed her flat stomach slowly. Goosebumps prickled all over her body. He smirked.

He pulled her up with him and sat on his knees. He took the edge of her shirt and tugged just a little. She eased herself up and let him pull it off, the bra fell away as well.

He tried not to stare…hell, who was he kidding?

He dove.

She twined her fingers together in his sandy hair and pulled them back down on the seat. She held him as close to her chest as possible as his soft tongue made slow circles. She arched, silently asking for more, and his hazel eyes met her baby blues as he sucked in earnest. She thought she was going to die. She let go of his head only to tug his shirt off of him. Like hell she was the only one getting naked.

Her hands ran down his smooth back and in that instant he knew why she loved backrubs. He kissed the peak that had just received his attention and moved down, placing small kisses on her stomach. His tongue flicking out to moisten the skin, leaving what would have been little wet spots behind if she wasn't already soaked from the rain.

His fingers traced the waistband of her pants and when he tugged lightly she sighed and lifted her hips. He froze the second he realized there wasn't a second waistband underneath.

"No…underwear?" He almost choked out.

She just smiled as the jeans joined the growing pile of soaked clothes on the floorboard.

His fists sunk into the bench seat as pulled himself back over her and kissed her deep.

Her arms wrapped around him and pulled his shoulders down bringing his burning body closer to hers, arching slightly and grinding against the rough bulge in his jeans.

He groaned. "Oh god…" He forced out, rolling his forehead against hers.

"Shh babe…" She whispered suddenly disappearing from under him. She somehow managed to scrunch her self up till her face was under his stomach. She looked back up to see his speechless face. She just smiled and returned to her task. Her small fingers working his belt and zipper easily. When she tugged barely, she too realized, there was no second waistband.

She looked back up at him and arched an eyebrow.

He just gave her his trademark smirk.

She smiled, holding his eyes as the pants made their way to his knees. She swore he shuddered.

His eyes snapped up and stared at the streams of water that were running down the window. Apparently neither of them had shut the doors hard enough and the water was essentially pouring into the car. He was about to make a move to try to yank it shut when all coherent thought was forced from his mind.

She kissed the tip of his straining cock ever so slightly and shot a glance towards his face to see his fist slam into the seat.

She smiled before twirling the tip of her tongue around the smooth head and finally dropping her head down to take in as much as she could. All she could hear was him letting out a groan.

She sucked hard as she bobbed, her hand either lightly squeezing what she couldn't take in, or reaching around to gently hold his balls.

He tried hard not to but he involuntarily bucked into her face.

She watched him as she moved faster, stopping every once in a while to just lick the sides before once again plunging down his shaft.

"Shit…stop…"

She did, still stroking with her hand ever so slowly.

"You keep that shit up we won't get anywhere." He whispered.

She smiled.

"Get up here you pain in the ass." He smiled.

She laughed as she pushed her feet on the door and slid her back up the seat that was slick with rain until she was once again staring into those hazel eyes.

He stared into her eyes as he leaned over and kissed her slowly. His tongue tracing her lips before finally slipping inside to stroke slowly against her own. He could taste himself on her; a mixture of salt and rain.

He groaned again.

He kept licking and lapping at her tongue as his hand slid south. His fingers found that hot center of her being and stilled. She broke the kiss to stare into his eyes. Her cool hand cupped his cheek and slid around burying her fingers in his hair. He held her eyes as he slip one finger in her folds. She breathed hard and just barely whined as he stroked slowly. The tip of his finger found her clit and she ground softly on his hand.

The corner of his mouth twitched and he circled it slowly watching as the lightning threw shadows and sparks across her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her as a crack of thunder sounded, so deep from the sky that it rumbled in their chests. Her cry was drowned in the sound as he plunged two of his strong fingers into her, his thumb pressing on her clit.

"Shit…babe…" He could barely breathe and he wasn't even in her yet. "You're so fuckin' wet."

"Newsflash…" She said sarcastically. "…everything is!"

"Shut up." He laughed kissing her again, moving his fingers inside of her.

"God, I love you Dean." She hissed out.

He stroked again.

"I love you too Tabrina." He whispered stoking again.

Pray that it's raining on Sunday 

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

_'Cause we got better things that we could do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

She stared into those eyes. They seemed clouded like the storm raging outside, the light of the moon catching them just right as they darted across her face to make it look like there were tiny lighting bolts within them.

"Dean…"

He nodded ever so slightly and swallowed hard.

She pulled him down into a crushing kiss and rolled her hips into him. He groaned into her mouth.

His fist sank deep into the seat as he shifted his weight, holding his shaft with his now free hand.

He broke the kiss. He wanted to see her eyes, see her face.

He stroked slowly, spreading her wetness over his smooth tip.

She held his eyes, breathing hard and gripping his arms with white knuckles.

He slipped in, just past the head and stopped.

She glared.

"What?!" He asked somewhat scared.

"You…tease…" She hissed, sliding herself onto him a couple more inches.

His eyes squeezed shut at the blissful tightness enveloping him and grabbed her hip to still her.

"Fine." He growled.

She broke out into one of her cute little grins that he loved.

He smirked right back, his hand releasing the death grip her had on her and returning to its spot in the seat next to her head.

The smile faded from her face and her hand came up to cradle his cheek.

"Love me Dean."

His nostrils flared and his eyes misted over before he slowly eased the rest of his way into her. Finally finishing what was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life his eyes drifted closed. She just watched him.

Regaining his breath and composure he finally opened his eyes to stare into hers. A lightning bolt clashed across the sky and the very earth trembled beneath the car as he descended and kissed her roughly, sliding his slick length out slow before slamming back home when the crash of thunder followed.

She cried into his mouth as her hand shot down, grabbing his ass and almost trying to pull him into her by herself.

He didn't need asking twice.

Their pace increased and as if the heavens above knew what they were doing the storm seemed to rage stronger with each moment that passed.

She clenched around him almost making him stop completely. He stumbled for a second feeling her already tight body tighten further. His eyes snapped to hers and she smiled. He rested his forehead against hers and thrust into her again.

With each movement he made, his dick would pound against that one spot she needed. She arched her back and met his thrusts with her own. He growled again, unaware that he was, while he continued to pound into her. The coiling in his balls was becoming unbearable but he kept going.

She felt that fire starting, smoldering in a hole deep inside her before burning through its constraints and engulfing her entire body like and oxygen hungry flame.

"Dean…" She whispered.

He bucked twice and she clamped down on him hard making him finally lose control. He came deep inside her, drenching her insides with himself as she clenched around him, her body ablaze.

Again the heavens mocked them as lightning roared across the sky, striking a tree some yards away, splitting it in two and bursting it into flames. The tree fell to the ground rattling the loose doors on the car and shaking loose some of the rain drops still falling from Dean's hair. The flames from the tree shot upwards refusing to be doused by the downpour.

Dean stayed inside her. Hazel locked on blue. Panting like his life depended on it. She again lifted he hand to cradle his cheek. His eyes shut and he turned into her touch and placed a kiss on her palm before once again meeting her gaze.

He lowered himself down over her. His arms bulging and veins pulsing beneath his smooth skin as he rested the tip of his nose on hers.

"Love you."

_Pray that it's raining on Sunday_

_Stormin' like crazy_

_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_

_Baby whatever comes Monday_

_Can take care of itself_

_'Cause we got better things that we could do_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_When it's raining on Sunday_

_Let it rain_


End file.
